


move me like art then fool me with magic

by fukurouji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, also this is basically just kenma putting lip balm on kuroo, hah gay jk, implied bokuaka, kuroo keeps picking at his lips and kenma's extremely bothered by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouji/pseuds/fukurouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has dry lips and one bad habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move me like art then fool me with magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to help me get over writer's block.
> 
> The title is from Habits by Jason Reeves and it really has nothing to do with anything, I just discovered it on Spotify last night and it kinda stuck to me.
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy ~

They were sprawled across each other on the couch when Kenma noticed Kuroo was doing it _again_.

The comforting hum of the air conditioner filled the silence in the room as Kenma lazily stretched his legs out, skin prickling but not in a bad way when Kuroo absently brushed his hand on his leg. His gaze hadn’t wavered from the book he had bought earlier that day when he did so, and Kenma almost smiled at the sight of the older boy wearing glasses while engrossed in a sci-fi novel.

Kuroo seemed intimidating at first, if not scary – with his enormous height, Cheshire cat grin, provoking remarks, and perpetual bedhead that fooled anyone into believing that he actually put effort into styling it – and Kenma couldn’t really blame those who preferred to stay out of his way in fear of being targeted by those calculating eyes because truth be told, the Nekoma captain was just really like that. But over the years and also from knowing him for as long as he could remember, he had long seen past those impressions and instead of the aggressive third year that everyone perceived him to be, all Kenma could see was the dork and inner child behind that exterior.

It was easy to disregard this knowledge when Kenma would find himself observing his best friend sometimes. He’d try to look at Kuroo through someone else’s eyes, but then the impression would easily vanish from his mind because along that playful smile and imploring gaze, came the memories that Kenma was able to hoard throughout the years he’d been with him. They were enough for warmth to flood his chest and lips to twitch upwards in a fond smile.

He was about to pick his PSP up on his lap when suddenly; Kuroo’s hand twitched, and if it wasn’t for Kenma seeing it for so many times, he’d never know what was about to come. And then, just as he predicted, Kuroo’s hand moved in front of his face to pick at his lips, his fingers seemingly dancing on the pink skin when in reality, he was peeling it off, biting, stripping and his tongue darting out to moisten it and then he’d do the picking again until his lips bled. Kenma cringed.

A bit exasperated, he moved from where he was laying to sit on top of the older boy and grasped his hand, forcing him to stop what he was doing on his lips.

“Don’t do that. You’re going to end up peeling your entire lips off.” He demanded softly.

The raven raised an eyebrow and hummed in acknowledgment, probably appreciating the added weight on his lap and their close proximity. His knowing smile said it all. Kenma fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes he really couldn’t help thinking that when Kuroo had asked him to become his boyfriend, he was basically just asking for a free pass to annoy Kenma and push his buttons more.

“My lips are dry.”

Kenma frowned. “I don’t think you’re even aware you’re doing it.”

“You’re probably right.” Kuroo replied casually, and then his minute smile grew into a full-blown grin. “Don’t you want to kiss me anymore?”

This time, Kenma really did roll his eyes. The captain pouted.

“I’m not Akaashi-san and you’re not Bokuto-san. That look won’t work on me.” He deadpanned. “Wait here.”

He left his spot on top of his boyfriend and got up to head inside his bedroom. Once he found what he was looking for, he slowly padded his way back to the couch and instructed Kuroo to move his legs down so he could sit beside him. The older male did what he was told without any sort of protest, and soon enough they were face to face, Kuroo looking down at Kenma who was currently holding a macaroon on his right hand.

“Um…”

“This is a lip balm. I bought it last week.” The setter answered the confused-looking boy in front of him.

“Oh. Does it have a flavor?”

Kenma dropped his gaze to the carpet beneath their feet and let his hair cover a part of his face before muttering, “Yes. Apple.”

To his surprise, Kuroo chuckled and pulled him to his chest, kissing the top of his head affectionately. “Of course,” He said with a smile, his laughter reverberating inside his broad chest and Kenma almost felt content just to stay in that position the entire afternoon. But he knew he had to do something first.

He gave Kuroo’s neck a soft peck before pulling away.

“I’ll apply it for you.”

He opened the balm and swiped a generous amount on his pinky and turned to the boy in front of him. Wordlessly, he applied the thing on his lips with careful precision, noting how soft and supple Kuroo’s lips turned with every gentle stroke of his finger. The older boy was silent during the entire process, but Kenma noticed that the tips of his ears were pink. He was probably no different. This was way more intimate than he had imagined.

When he was done, he smiled to himself, and then, surprising them both, he closed his eyes and planted a quick kiss on the older boy's lips.

Kuroo was as still as a statue when he pulled away, his eyes wide and his lips parted as if to say something. Kenma giggled and this seemed to snap the raven out of his trance.

“H-hey! I didn’t expect that, Kitten.”

Kenma bit his lip in amusement before placing the macaroon-shaped lip balm on the coffee table beside them.

“Don’t pick at your lips again, okay?”

Kuroo simply hummed in response and leaned closer to him, a knowing smile already on his face.

“Now will you kiss me again? I’m prepared this time.”

And Kenma, without a second thought, closed the distance between them and tasted the flavor on those soft pink lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can definitely relate to Kuroo here bc I have this bad habit of picking at my lips and it's probably brought by my OCD, but I was on the toilet a while ago, thinking about what to write next when I suddenly gained awareness that I was peeling off the skin on my lips again so I thought, why not make my characters suffer from the same compulsive behavior and use it as an excuse to make them kiss? Lol. And then throughout my writing process I remembered the macaroon lip balm my mom had bought. It's not apple-flavored but it's scented and it tastes nice.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked this or if you want to share something to help me improve my writing. I'm open to feedbacks!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr and let's scream over these volleyball gays together. I'm [fukurouji](http://fukurouji.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> PS: I'm a sucker for megane Kuroo ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)
> 
> \- Portia


End file.
